1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools for working wet mortar such as concrete and pertains in particular to apparatus for imparting a groove to the mortar; i.e., to form an expansion crack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mortar such as concrete poured in a long strip as for a sidewalk requires the establishment of perforated points where stress fracture can occur. Typically, the stress fracture points are grooves cut in the surface of the wet mortar. Traditionally, floats having a rib on one side are used to impart the necessary groove as, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 775,110 issued to O. M. Jumper and 1,916,887 issued to W. T. McClain on July 4, 1933. While these arrangements are generally satisfactory, simpler and more efficient arrangements will achieve economies and convenience heretofore not available.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to achieve simple and convenient grooving of wet mortar.